Caught Up
by Ekclectic
Summary: This takes up where "Admittance" ends, but can stand alone. Warning - explicit


_Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any of the characters therein, that illustrious honor belongs to Dick Wolf. _

_Warning: This is a work of fiction involving a somewhat graphic depiction - description of consensual acts between two woman. If that isn't your thing then re-tweak your search engine and back away slowly from the fanfic. _

_A/N - Thank you all for the fabulous review, be assured I will thank each of you individually once my muse lets me go. Offered for your reading pleasure, this takes up where "Admittance" left off but could just as easily be a one shot and the "M" rating is well earned on this one. _

**Caught Up**

Olivia caught herself smiling as she listened to Alex argue passionately to have the evidence Elliot and she had collected admitted into evidence. Ever since that night in the squad room, Olivia had found herself sneaking in to watch Alex in court, stopping by the DA's office for a thousand little reasons - anything to spend more time with Alex Cabot. The demands of their jobs made finding time to be together that much more difficult.

They had not yet consummated what had been started at the 1-6. The chemistry was there but they had both gone so long without someone else that they just wanted to enjoy the simple pleasure of no longer being alone before they took it to the next level. The past few months had been filled with stolen moments in her office, late dinners, shared bottles of wine and conversation after conversation designated to peel back the layers of mystery and allow them to become closer. Every moment had ended with hands roaming, mouths tasting and the shared regret of stopping before things got too far.

She caught the ADA's eye and gave her a small smile. They had to be careful, but their friendship was well known and that provided enough cover from prying eyes. They had kept their relationship a secret from everyone - neither of them wanting to give up their current position or have their lives placed under a microscope. Olivia smirked as she glanced down at her cell, contemplating whether or not to send the message she had secretly been keying in while watching Alex. It was a game the two of them had learned to play… a game in which they could flirt and tease without the world seeing it. Throwing caution to the wind and even knowing that Alex might not check her message till she got back to the office, Olivia hit send.

Alex felt her phone vibrating and smiled. She was almost positive she knew who it was, but refrained from looking at her phone. She looked up as they announced the next docent and gathered her files to argue her request for remand. Her curiosity got the better of her, however, when it appeared that the defense needed a moment. She looked around and snuck a glimpse at the message Liv had sent.

"_I bet arguing cases makes you wet huh?"_

Alex felt her jaw drop and immediately felt her cheeks flush and looked down as her phone vibrated again.

"_I thought so… has anyone every told you that you look incredibly sexy in those glasses Ms Cabot."_

Alex scowled and glared at the detective, distracted momentarily by Olivia's bright smile.

"Ms. Cabot put that phone away - you know I do not allow those in my courtroom."

Alex blushed and cleared her throat, vowing silently to make the detective pay for her little stunt later.

"I apologize your honor, my detective was just alerting me to a recent development."

She endured a scathing glance from the judge who nodded, "Well next time tell your detective to stand up and whisper in your ear NOT to use her cell phone in my courtroom or I assure you ladies I shall hold you both in contempt."

Olivia slid her hand over her mouth to hide her grin and watched as Alex turned an even deeper shade of pink. She tossed a flirtatious smile and winked at the ADA as she walked out of the courtroom. She waited outside until the docent was completed. She caught Alex's eye as she walked out and followed.

Alex entered one of the conference rooms and turned just as Olivia stepped through the door. They crashed together, mouths hungrily meeting as she pushed her detective up against the table, wrestling for control but submitting as Olivia dropped her mouth to suck at her neck. Alex whimpered as she felt insistent hands on her aching breasts and moaned as Olivia worked her tight skirt higher with her thigh.

"Mmm… you are driving me fucking crazy Liv."

Olivia smiled and slid her hands lower, sliding her palms slowly - teasingly along Alex's outer thighs loving the way they felt, loving the way Alex groaned.

"My god don't tease me Liv… I have been wet since you left last night. Touch me damn you."

Olivia shook her head, smirking slightly, "Now is that any way for an assistant district attorney to act?

The look Alex gave her was priceless and Olivia couldn't help but laugh and lean forward to kiss the pouting ADA. Resting her head against Alex's she sighed and rubbed her hands slowly up and down smooth legs, kissing the beautiful woman softly, slowly - enjoying the other woman's closeness.

She slowly withdrew her hands and cupped Alex's head, tilting it slightly as she pressed her lips against the attorneys. She teased her tongue against Alex's, groaning softly as the blond parted her lips, effectively deepening the kiss. She loved the sweet way she tasted and shifted forward in an effort to feel more of the ADA's incredible body.

She ran her palms up over firm high breasts, squeezing gently at first, her fingertips teasing hardening nipples, loving the way Alex melted against her. Olivia slid her hand lower, running her fingertips along the inside of Alex's parted thighs. The moan that escaped Alex's lips sent chills down Olivia's spine, her body responding fiercely. She dropped her mouth lower, feasting at the long column of Alex's neck, nipping and sucking at the junction where neck met shoulder. The hands running over her body and the sounds escaping from Alex's lips were clouding her head and judgment - but she didn't want to stop just yet. Everything about this woman invited her touch and Olivia struggled to keep her own needs at bay.

Alex stiffened as she felt Olivia's knuckles brush against her soaked panties and gasped as strong fingers pushed the wet material to the side, invading her body in one deft stroke. She bit her lip as those same fingers pushed deep inside her, curling slightly as they were slid back only to be pushed deeper. Her brain had ceased to function and her hands were frozen against the smooth muscled skin of Olivia's abdomen as the detective began to move her fingers faster her thumb finding the small hardened bundle of nerves.

A knock on the door tore the two apart and both struggled to right their clothes and hide the huskiness in their voices as they answered the request that the room was needed. Alex ran a hand through her disheveled hair and shook slightly as she tried to calm the heat created by her lead detective. She felt her body wrapped in strong arms as Olivia called out that they were gathering their things and would be out in a minute. Alex turned and smiled at the detective, her smile slowly fading as she watched Olivia draw the two fingers that had previously been used to work her into a frenzy into her own mouth, sucking them clean.

Alex swallowed hard, biting back a groan and tore her gaze from the hot dark eyes that stared into hers as another knock rang throughout the room.

"Coming," she called out, ignoring the dry chuckle from Olivia.

She opened the door with her apologies and hoped that her perfume would effectively mask exactly what Olivia and she had really been doing behind the locked door. She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked back at the detective.

"You. My place. Tonight."

Her heart fell when Olivia shook her head.

"I can't Alex I've got to catch up on my DD5s , plus I had already made plans with El and his family."

Alex shook her head stubbornly.

"No, cancel and your DD5s… you can work on them later. I need you tonight. I think we have waited and played this out long enough… I need more than just heavy petting and if I have to wait another day to feel you inside me again…."

Olivia stared hard at the attorney and smirked.

"No, I think you need some time to cool off, or I am going to find myself a victim in my own precinct."

Alex felt her lips curve into a slow smile as she looked around to make sure they were alone and landed a quick kiss on Olivia's lips

"I don't think you can rape the willing detective, but we can test that theory tonight…"

She dared another light kiss…

"You are driving me crazy Liv, I will see you tonight - after you finish with Elliot and his family."

Olivia, surprised by the ADA's daring, watched the tall blond walk away - hips swaying seductively. She blinked and shook her head in an attempt to kill the formation of hot images associated with the ADA's aggressive suggestion.

Olivia slowly licked her lips, smiling at the residual taste of Alex on them. It still all seemed surreal, and everything seemed to be moving so fast. She had tried so hard to refrain from touching below the belt but the frustration level in them both seemed frivolous and in her heart Olivia knew it was time to take it to the next level.

Back at the station, Olivia sat at her desk, working to complete her DD5s, her mind wandering to what her fellow detectives and her captain would think if they got wind of her and Alex. She knew they would be supportive if not incredulous at the knowledge. She was sure they had been the subjects of more than a few bets and a few even naughtier suggestions. She couldn't even say she was gay with a straight face. She had never been attracted to a woman before now and she could not help but be attracted to this one.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a rough hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, hey about tonight, can I get a rain check? Something has come up with the kids and for once they are all going to be out of the house and well… you know."

She smiled up at her partner as his voice trailed off.

"SO you are ditching me to have a night of fun with your wife?"

She was met with a cocky grin and laughed.

"Ok El, we can take a rain check. This actually works better for me. I have a hot date tonight."

She watched her partner raise an eyebrow and laughed as he inquired as to how hot.

"Well, lets see… I almost had to charge myself with public indecency earlier today if that is any indication."

She watched as her partner's eyebrows raised and turned away… "And no I am not getting into the details… you have fun tonight."

Elliot ran a hand over his cropped hair, intrigued by his partner's admission.

"That is a story you will definitely have to share sometime. I will tell Kathy you said hi"

She smiled and turned back to her reports, more determined than ever to finish.

Alex finished her summation and prepared her case files for the next few days. She needed to review a few more witness statements before she could safely call it a night. Her concentration was interrupted by the familiar buzzing of her cell. She looked down and felt her lips curve in a slow smile.

"_Hey babe, good news El bailed on me soooo I am all yours tonight. Your place or mine?"_

Alex picked her phone up, contemplating. Part of her wanted to make tonight more special than her place or Liv's… and part of her was concerned with the idea of being seen. In the end she decided on her place and sent the message.

"_Mine. 8:00. Bring wine."_

Olivia smiled and contemplated how she was going to get into Alex's apartment before she did. She looked down at her badge and smiled… sometimes being a cop was so worth it.

Alex yawned and looked at her watch, freaking out slightly when she saw the time… how the hell had she let it get away from her, it was almost 8pm now. Panicking she dialed Olivia's cell only to have it go straight to voicemail. Frustrated she growled and cursed aloud, startled at the amused chuckle that followed. She turned to find Jack McCoy staring at her, his mouth stretched into a familiar cocky grin.

"Running late Alex?"

She smiled apologetically and nodded.

"Yeah, I have somewhere I need to be at 8... I however am not going to make it on time."

He nodded. "I am sure your date will understand. Anyone I know?"

Alex tilted her head to the side, wondering if she was that obvious, as the elevator arrived, "I don't think so. See you Jack."

She tried twice more to get a hold of Olivia, more than a little concerned when the phone continued to go to voicemail. Where the hell is she?

Alex hailed a cab and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the driver to make his way across town, Her nerves were tingling, her body humming with anticipation. She crossed her legs, biting her lip to stifle the soft moan that threatened to escape her lips upon the realization of how wet she was already. She tried once again to call Olivia and once again her call went straight to voicemail. Thinking that perhaps Liv had gotten held up at the station Alex sent a message.

"_I'm running late. A little concerned that I can't get a hold of you, call me soon."_

_She sighed as the cab neared her apartment. It taken nearly an hour to clear midtown traffic and Alex was more than a little pissed that Olivia still hadn't responded. As she paid the driver, Alex cursed the beautiful detective under her breath and made her way into her building. She pushed her key into the lock and her heart raced when her door opened on its own. She stared into her apartment, heady scents of jasmine, rose, vanilla and honey wafted through the air. Taking a deep breath she registered her décor lit in what seemed to be a thousand small candles strategically placed to make the room glow. Suddenly she felt soft, strong hands on her hips pulling her into the room as the door shut behind her. Soft lips pressed against hers, teasingly placing soft kisses, alternating between her upper and lower lips. Alex felt her lower lip caught between teeth and pulled slightly. She moaned and pulled Olivia closer to her._

_Olivia slid her tongue against the blond ADA's lips, smiling slightly as they parted to allow her entrance. She let her hands wander over slim hips, firm breasts and flat stomach before seductively seizing the buttons of the ADA's silk blouse - undoing each one as she pulled back to appreciate the silken flesh she uncovered. _

_Alex moaned and slid her fingertips though brunette locks, her eyes locked on Olivia's as she slowly undressed her. Alex slid her hands down and licked her lips as she slowly slid the end of Olivia's belt through its buckle. She felt her body turned and pressed her cheek against the cool sheetrock of her apartment. Olivia's voice soft and hot in her ear as she slid her hands up Alex's skirt._

"_You are so soft, so beautiful, I ache when we touch but I can't keep my hands off you… I want you Alexandra."_

_Alex groaned and tried to turn her body to face Olivia's only to be gently but firmly pressed back against the wall. She felt her shirt sliding down her back and the warm press of lips as they descended the curve of her spine. Strong fingers massaged the tension from her tight muscles as lips, tongue and teeth kissed caressed and nibbled it right back in. She moaned loudly as she felt Olivia's tongue tracing the waistline of her skirt and turned to look back at the detective, her voice barely a husky whisper as she slowly spread her legs._

" _Touch me Liv."_

_Olivia trembled slightly, the huskiness in Alex's voice spoke straight to her core and she drew in a shaky breath as she stood and slid her hands around the lawyers thin waist, unhooking the skirt of her power suit and watched as the material fell, sliding down long toned legs before pooling at her feet. Olivia turned her heated gaze to the matching pale blue lace that covered the rest of the ADA's perfection from her. Slowly she turned Alex to face her._

_Alex felt her breath catch at the hungry look in Olivia's eyes and closed her eyes as she felt warm hands caressing her hips and an even warmer mouth pressing kisses up her throat, along the edge of her jaw before finally capturing her lips in a slow, sweet press. _

_Olivia pulled back slowly, whispering, her lips teasingly brushing Alex's back and forth as she stared into stormy blue eyes._

"_God Alex… I want so badly to make this special, I want to take the time to take all of you in, but… help me I can't hold back much longer. Please forgive me."_

_Alex gasped as strong arms encircled her, pulling her back from the cold wall against warm flesh. She felt her body lowered gently to the floor as nimble fingers unhooked and pulled her bra away. A moan escaped her lips as her hardening nipples were assaulted with tongue, lips and fingertips. Too many sensations wracked her body and she could do nothing more than hold on and verbally push the exotic woman atop her further. _

_Olivia sucked a rosy nipple hard into her mouth, scraping the edge of her teeth over the sensitized flesh, her fingers cupping, lifting the firm flesh closer to her waiting mouth. She pushed her thigh between the silken set of the woman beneath her and ground her knee against the source of heat and moisture that begged her attention. The sharp inhalation of breath from the ADA as well as the rolling of slender hips told Olivia she was doing something right. She determinedly ignored her own desire, even as it pooled between her legs, insistent that she please before being pleased. _

_She tore her mouth away from Alex's flesh, whispering hotly as she kissed and licked a trail down a perfectly flat stomach, nuzzling the smooth fragrant skin._

"_Mmm, I love when you whisper my name, tell me what you want baby… whatever it is… anything… it's yours."_

_Alex tightened her fingers, tugging Olivia's mouth back to hers, slipping her tongue between parted lips, sliding deep, rubbing Olivia's before slipping out and back in again. She pulled back and smiled up into dark brown eyes, her hands cradling, cupping the strong features she had grown to love. _

"_I love what you did in here Liv… you are so sweet and like I said earlier, there will be plenty of time to make love."_

_She sat up as she kissed the detective softly, nipping her lower lip._

"_But…"_

_She kissed her again, her fingers sliding lower, tugging up on the white tank top that had been rubbing against her for too long._

"_tonight…"_

_She felt the sharp gasp against her lips as she roughly palmed the heavy breasts in front of her, her fingertips twisting stiffened nipples, tweaking them teasingly._

"_tonight Liv…"_

_Alex unfastened the soft slacks and slipped her hand between cloth and flesh, rubbing the back of her palm against damp curls, smiling at Olivia's choice to go commando. She slid a teasing fingertip between wet folds and purred as she leaned forward, panting softly in the detectives ear._

"_tonight I want you to fuck me… fuck me the way you have been fantasizing… fuck me hard, fuck me fast… fuck me slow but for god's sake detective shut up and fuck me now."_

_Olivia groaned at the combination of Alex's teasing finger and explicit instructions. She had never heard the ADA talk like that and the combination flooded her senses. She pushed Alex's hand away and flipped the gorgeous woman over onto her stomach. She sank her teeth into the smooth firm shoulder that faced her as she reached down, rubbing her fingers against the lace covered sex. The loud moan that echoed through the room only grew louder as Olivia pressed harder, rubbed in slower surer strokes. She panted lightly, her legs straddling Alex's thigh as she rubbed herself against the firm flesh as she moved her hands to slender hips and shed the last barrier between her and the rest of Alex's body._

_Smirking at the low groan that reverberated from the blond as the cool air hit heated flesh, Olivia pushed the blond to her knees and trailed kisses down her arched spine as she slid two fingers teasingly up and down moist heat. Slowly she spread smooth lips and pressed a single digit into an unbelievable hot depth. _

_Alex curled her hands and cried out. She pushed back on the finger, silently begging for more. She was not disappointed, she felt the tease of the second digit moments before it to slid into her core. She felt her eyes rolling back as she rocked against the penetration, her mouth hanging open, panting, moaning as she felt those same fingers curling inside her pressing, searching and finding the one area that made her scream._

_Olivia groaned as the beautiful woman under her cried out and pumped her fingers faster, her other hand reaching beneath, fingers brushing the hardened bundle of nerves she found there. She felt Alex stiffen and wiggled her fingers over that spot again, pausing and then again and then again as she heard her name echoing against the walls of the penthouse - her fingers were coated in pulsating, convulsing wetness as her lover shook and arched her pleasure. _

_Alex felt her world explode into a million lights and closed hers eyes as she road out a long awaited release. She felt her body being turned over and looked down a moment before she felt Olivia's mouth against her, licking, lapping, sucking, fingers still working her into another frenzy. Alex arched her hips involuntarily and raised her arms above her head, stretching her full length - stopping as her body tensed, Olivia's name on her lips as she cried out her second release. _

_Olivia purred into hot flesh. She had not imagined it could taste this sweet, feel this good, or be this fucking hot. The feel of Alex beneath her, crying out her name, her fingers in her hair holding her fast against her incredible body made her own core pulse in an aching need for a similar release. Olivia turned and nuzzled her cheek against a silken thigh, exhaling slowly as Alex came down. She slowly slid her mouth up the length of alabaster flesh, kissing a slow sensuous trail back to trembling lips. Gently she pressed her lips to Alex's parted ones and nuzzled her face against fragrant locks._

"_Do you know you are perfection when you cum?"_

_Alex felt her face flush and turned to look at the cocky half grin that graced her lover's face. She smiled and looked away._

"_No I'm not."_

_Olivia cupped her fingers under the defined jaw and turned Alex to face her, getting lost in the swirling sated blue gaze. She kissed her gently and nodded, her voice soft and still husky from her own need._

"_You are so beautiful. I can't believe you are mine."_

_Alex felt her lips curving into a smile as she kissed Olivia again, her smile growing steadily more wicked as she recognized and responded to the need Olivia was trying so desperately to ignore. She sat up and trailed her hand down the edge of Olivia's body. Her voice dropping an octave as she whispered hotly against the sweet soft lips she was growing to love more and more._

"_I am yours Olivia… now let me prove it."_

_Alex nudged toned thighs apart with her hand and palmed to tease before slipping two fingers into velvet heat. She flexed her fingers slowly, pushing deeper each time as she caught the brunettes lips with her own and kissed her deeply, tongue mimicking fingers as she strove to give Olivia the release she needed._

_Olivia held onto Alex and moved her hips harder against the soft touch, striving for a harder pressure, a deeper penetration and whatever else her lover was willing to give. She moaned as the blond pulled her lips away and she shook her head trying to stop Alex as she made a move to descend lower. _

"_Baby… no… I…"_

_Alex shook her head slightly and leaned back up planting a soft kiss against olive skin, her fingers moving steadily faster as she curled them slightly, loving the way her detectives eyes dilated with pleasure. She kissed Liv again as she whispered softly, "I want to."_

_Olivia felt her body firmly pushed back against the floor and she propped up on her elbows and watched even as she felt, Alex's mouth against her toned abdomen. She watched as Alex trailed the tip of her tongue lower and Olivia tipped her head back as she felt the slick wetness parting her folds, finding her sensitized clit with ease. A harsh cry escaped her as that bundle of nerves was enveloped in heat, the scrape of perfectly straight teeth raking along the top. With no warning Olivia felt the knot of tension break within her as she arched her back and let go._

_Alex looked up as she sent Olivia over the edge. The flush the spread up her body was breathtaking. The long curve of her body as it bowed back was incredible. Alex had never understood why men stared transfixed until this moment… words could not describe the overall beauty in the act. She wrapped her lover in her arms, holding her as she slowly came back to earth._

_Olivia felt her heartbeat slowly stabilizing and snuggled against the warm fragrant flesh that she was growing so used to. She kissed her way up to bemused lips and smiled too before planting a soft kiss against Alex's mouth, tasting herself on those full lips. Olivia nuzzled her face against the ADA's and grinned as she kissed the tip of the lawyer's nose._

"_Mmm baby that was sooo worth the wait."_

_Alex smiled and nodded, her body relaxed more than it had been in years. She took in the tousled hair and warm glow of Olivia's skin and thought she had never looked more beautiful. Emotion welled in her and Alex fought the urge to push the moment further by uttering the 3 words that had steadily beat in the back of her mind since she had found herself wrapped in the detectives arms. Instead she grabbed Olivia's discarded white tank top and pulled it on and turned to find her own discarded panties, turning to smile at the detective's amused look as she watched her dress._

"_After that sweetheart you had better have dinner waiting - I think I am going to need all the strength I can get to keep up."_

_Olivia leaned back, propped up on one elbow and looked Alex over, a cocky smirk teasing the corner of her lips. _

"_What am I going to wear if you take all my clothes?"_

_Alex shrugged and laughed as she made her way to the kitchen._

"_Well… I have always had this fantasy of being served by gorgeous naked women…."_

_Olivia shook her head, laughing, she followed Alex into the kitchen._


End file.
